Many types of containers and closures are well known in the prior art. For example, a cylindrical container with a screw on or snap on lid has been widely used to store a variety of items. However, these screw on and snap on container closures exhibit a significant disadvantage. When the container is opened to gain access to the contents thereof, there is an exposure of the contents to spillage through the open aperture created by removal of the closure. While this problem may be considered only an inconvenience by adults, the problem is a significant one when the container is primarily intended for use by small children.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,927 to Kuhlman discloses a storage for dispensing container particularly adapted for use in storing game tiles to be utilized in the game disclosed in this patent. The container disclosed in the Kuhlman patent uses a slitted resilient diaphragm to access its interior. However, the Kuhlman patent does not provide the improved seal provided by the present invention. Further, the Kuhlman reference is not designed as a spill proof container particularly adapted for use with small children.